


Your turn!

by MonsterBoyf, wolfie_wonshik



Series: Bunny Boy Seungcheol [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dd/lb, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Pet Play, video pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_wonshik/pseuds/wolfie_wonshik
Summary: When your baby boys both send you inappropriate and nasty videos, it’s only fair to return with the same treatment.Easier said than done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dood I’m fucking shook. This story is just mmmmmmm. This took a week for us to finally work through and so of course I put this sin over the actual base story.
> 
> Another collab between me and babe. Please enjoy our group sin

“Jeonghan!” Jihoon called from where he laid on the hotel's bed. Clean, sharp sheets wrinkling under his small body. “The boys sent a video a few seconds ago!”  
The other stumbled out from the shower, giving a cheeky grin. “Okay? Why do I have to be here?” Jihoon rolled his eyes, pushing his body up on his elbows. “Because, they said they want us to see. Close the door, I don't trust this.”  
_And with good reason._

  
Jihoon propped the laptop up, sliding the mouse across the screen before clicking rapidly on the video. Both pairs of eyes widened at the sight.

  
Soonyoung was laying on his back, legs swung over Cheol’s hips as he smiled down at him. Soo was in a large pink hoodie with a pair of oversized sweats, while Cheol just wore a long, black shirt. It didn't start out dirty.

Of course until Seungcheol began to kiss Soo. His eyes were half-lidded, and his lips barely brushed against Soo’s. Whatever Soo did, the noise in the background drowned it out, caused Cheol to crush his lips against the youngers. They could hear it now. A very loud, bordering on squeaky, moan.

  
Cheol lapped at the boy’s lips, pulling at his face until he had dug his nails into Soonyoung’s neck. They both paused before Cheol winked at the camera, snatching it up and focusing it on Soonyoung's face. Flushed cheeks were covered by an adorable sweater paw. Cheol cooed at the younger,  
“Say hi to Daddy Ji and Daddy Hannie, Soo Soo!” Soonyoung’s voice came out too muffled with his sweater paws. Cheol must have have wanted more than that. The smaller man squeaked and jumped as a hand crashed down on his thigh.  
“Louder, Soo Soo. How is daddy supposed to hear you?” Soonyoung whined before peeling away his little paws.  
“Hi daddyyy,” Cheol cooed at the baby's crinkled eyes and soft smile. The younger pouted his lips as Cheol squished his cheeks together.  
“You're so cute and squishy. I just wanna eat you up!” Soonyoung shyly hid his face. Cheol paused before giving a melodramatic gasp  
“You're so dirty!” He sounded as though he had told a childish rumor, not as though he realized a sexual innuendo at his expense. Cheol sighed, and he moved the camera down along with his eyes. The entranced daddies both shuddered at the high moan that came out of Soonyoung when Cheol brought his hand to rub at the evident tent in Sooyoung's sweats. Soonyoung meekly apologized, voice shaky as Seungcheol slowly rubbed down his fingers. Seungcheol tsked softly,  
“Daddies won’t like it if they come home and find out you’ve been bad.” Soonyoung whined, kicking his feet gently into the sheets.  
“Don’t tell them!” Seungcheol giggled. This only made Soonyoung more pouty.  
“Why not, Soo Soo? They should know when their baby is being bad,” Cheol had a good point. Soonyoung squirmed underneath of him, throwing a fit. Seungcheol pinned his hips down to keep him still.  
“Don’t you dare tattle.” Soo glared at him passionately, his face hot from trying to work against the older. His angry demeanor was quickly dropped as Cheol popped his waistband.  
“Mm, how about we play and then I consider it?” Seungcheol laughed at the glare that the comment got him. Soonyoung smacked the arm holding him down as he pouted. Jihoon felt weak in the knees looking at that pretty pout.

  
“How about you don’t tell them at all and then we play?” Soo crossed his arms, obviously copying his own daddy which frequently gave him that look. Cheol hummed. He cooed and agreed happily before making Soonyoung squeak by roughly tugging down his sweats. His first reflex was to cover himself shyly at being so abruptly exposed.  
Cheol pulled the arms away easily to reveal Soo’s cock. He cooed and complimented the younger, telling him how cute he was and how much he loved playing with him. Both men watching perked up at Cheol’s next request,  
“Soo Soo, can you take the camera for me?” The smaller eagerly nodded, reaching his hands out for the tech. The view was swapped and now the two spectators could take in the view of a half dressed Cheol with Soonyoung’s legs wrapped around his waist. Seungcheol waved as he gave a closed eye smile. He carefully unwrapped Soo’s legs from around him before completely pulling off the sweats. He waved his hand and Soonyoung did as commanded and sat farther up on the bed.

  
He probably was leaning up against the wall, half sitting down half lying back. Seungcheol didn’t come back up with him. Jeonghan softly inhaled as his baby quickly brought his head down to kiss at Soonyoung’s cock. Both men watched in a shocked silence as Seungcheol took in as much of Soonyoung in as possible as fast as possible and Soonyoung let out high moans that were near defining with how close they were to the camera and mic.

  
Jeonghan nearly choked on his own air supply as Seungcheol opened his round soft eyes and batted his lashes at the camera. He always managed to do this. Do something so dirty and sinful while calmly showing his cuteness.

  
He grabbed Soonyoung’s hand that had been clutching the sheets and put it in his hair. In that gesture, both daddies knew that it was still the same little boy. His eyes nearly rolling back in his head as his hair was tugged only solidified the point.

  
Power between them swapped the second Seungcheol’s head ducked down. Soonyoung now lead him. He would jerk his head around pulling thick black hair, he’d thrust shallowly into his mouth. Seungcheol just accepted it as though it were one of his daddies doing it. It took some work for him to get Soon separated from him however.

  
Soonyoung grumbled as he released the now astray black locks. Seungcheol cooed at him to be calm before pulling him back down on the bed and nearly bending Soonyoung in half. Everyone watched Seungcheol in confusion as he held Soonyoung’s hip up in the air.

  
Soonyoung’s body spasmed and he gasped as Seungcheol brought his head even lower and began to tease. He was eating Soonyoung out. On camera. Exclusively for their daddies.

The idea made their hearts pound against their chests, and Jihoon could feel his cock prodding against his pants.  
“Daddy,” Soon whimpered as the camera was taken from his hands and pushed into his face.  
“Who are you, Soo Soo?”  
Soonyoung covered his face, blushing hard against his sleeves as he mumbled.  
“Say it Soo,” Cheol giggled. There was a slap, and Soo lifted his head up to moan, a perfect opportunity for Cheol to yank Soo’s hair.  
“ ‘M Daddy's baby bitch. A-and I want Cheolie’s cock.”  
“Good boy,” he praised. The camera caught on Cheol’s hands as he coated his fingers heavily in lube before pushing into him. Soonyoung whined, pushing back onto the finger, only for it to be taken away.

  
“Nonono, you have to be good. Patience.” Cheol snickered from his place behind the boy. He scrunched up his whole face in a pout, but otherwise behaved. Cheol gently moved his finger in and out and moved it in wide circles before adding the second and doing the same with it. He kept having to part Sooyoung's legs as he worked into him slowly. His legs were practically vibrating, shaking and constantly trying to slap closed.  
“Is that good Soo Soo?” Seungcheol was inconsistent in his dominating. He went back and forth between soft care and hard treatment. He was soft in his questioning, clearly more concerned with Soonyoung being alright than any persona. Soonyoung gently nodded, his voice was airy.  
“Yes. More than good Cheollie.”

Finally, the camera returned to it's original place. It felt like ages since both could be clearly seen, the boys got a clear view of Cheol’s dick, and the blood rushed to Jeonghan’s ears as his boy bit his lip and layered his cock in lube, sending a few moans at the camera.  
“You good, Soo?” He whispered, testing his entrance with the tip of his cock. The boy got his response with a thick moan, filled with lust and bordered with pain as he waited to be entered. He was begging, begging to let him fuck back on the other, saying he could be a good boy. _Chanting_ that he could be patient and be Seungcheol’s fuck toy.

  
Jihoon was, to be perfectly straight, impressed. His baby could really beg. He was also impressed with how Cheol was holding up. Slipping the head of his throbbing cock inside, before pulling out and teasing again.

  
Soonyoung must have said something, muffled by his hoodie and the pillows, because Seungcheol stuttered, stopping his movements and letting out a shiver that had the same effect on both the men watching. There was something erotic about the way his head lifted back and his hips wiggled, right about to tease the other.

  
In this moment, Jihoon’s little boy took advantage of it, pushing back against the other, letting out a moan as he threw himself back onto the other. Seungcheol seemed to be weak for the other's moans, and pushed his hips into him, smacking against the boy’s ass.  
“I wanna cum,” the bottom whimpered, pushing back and howling with pleasure as the other hit his prostate straight on over and over again. Cheol seemed to be equally ready to cum, because his thrusts became more needy and faster, slamming his hips against the other's with exuberance.  
“God, God, please? Please, fuck, Cheol,” the whimpers became louder and whinier as his eyes rolled back into his head and he lifted his head up, adam's apple bobbing as a moan was torn from his throat.

  
Cheol came shortly after, his hips stuttering as he shuddered and held the other's hips tightly against him, wiggling ever so slightly and whimpering, mouth agape.

  
Hot and cold pushed against Jihoon, an almost alarming but pleasurable feeling pulling his throat closed as he watched the final few moments of the video. _Did I just . . . ?_ He glanced over at Jeonghan, realizing he had the same look on his face. Jihoon swallowed thickly, erection still promptly appearing.

  
Cheol leaned down to kiss Soonyoung again. They both gave off a hazy contentment, dark eyes lightening and seeming to smile at one another through their lids, although Soonyoung squeaked and tensed up entirely as Cheol pulled out from him.

  
The tone difference from just several minutes before was stunning. The previously chanting and needy boy was now content laying down and letting Cheol set his whole weight on him as they kissed. And the uncharastically dom little suddenly became the soft babe he always was. He gently kissed Soonyoung, rubbed his thumbs delicately over flushed cheeks.

Soonyoung stretched after a moment, body shifting and sitting up to turn off the camcorder.  
Both spectators stared at the screen in a kind of trance before realizing it was over. Neither of them said anything. Jihoon simply gulped as Jeonghan leaned back in the bed. That was… a lot to take in. Jihoon was able to gather himself and read on with the messages.

 

  
“ _Daddy_ ,” the next message read, “ _did you like our video?_ ”  
The men exchanged a look, swallowing down their embarrassment.  
“ _You were great, Babyboys_.” He sent back.

 

A second later, and Jihoon froze.

“ _Daddy! It's your turn! -Soo & Cheolie_”

Jihoon looked at Jeonghan, who seemed amused by the idea. They met eyes, and Jeonghan opened his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the moment you've all been waiting for *badly done drum rolls that last three minutes straight*
> 
> I hope you guys are happy with what we had here since so many of you were looking forward to some hoonhan. It got dragged out a bit considering the sheer amount of arguments on "stop writing the whole thing you bitch" But at last it’s finally complete.
> 
>  
> 
> _________Jihoonbias_____________
> 
> That's because you kept writing and I had to basically push you away and write while you did your school stuff. Anyway, thank you for reading this one, follow our stories for more, we really appreciate all you guys comment and we hope not to disappoint !

       Jihoon looked at Jeonghan, who seemed amused by the idea. They met eyes, and Jeonghan opened his mouth.

 

       “D-Don't fucking touch me.” _Fuck I stuttered._ In all honesty, Jihoon was completely turned on by the idea. He was rarely, if ever, completely submissive to anyone, but would be willing to for Jeonghan, surprisingly enough.

       “It's only fair,” Yoon said, seeing through his cool demeanor. The other let out a soft growl, squinting hard at the other one.

       “They're _our_ boys. We don't have to do _anything._ ” Jihoon said with a small shudder that he tried to hide by moving across the room. Jeonghan, unfortunately, had much longer legs, and raised a brow as he passed the laptop, spinning it around and touching the screen before he pinned the snarling boy against the wall.

      “Color?” he asked softly, smirking still.

      “Green, you fucker.”

      “Now don't be rude, Ji.” The smaller hated himself for the subtle gasp he took. Jeonghan would never let it go if he knew how well it was working. It was strange to consider. He always ordered the babies around, but when it was turned back on him, he was absolutely whipped. Now, he could understand the boys’ struggles.

       “It's not a good example for the boys if you act so bratty.” Jihoon wanted to protest, but when he opened his mouth, a groan fell out instead of proper words. Jeonghan slowly ground the leg he had placed between Jihoon's legs up into his crotch. The shorter tried to fight off his noises but failed horrendously. He squeaked at the motion.

      When Jeonghan stopped was when Jihoon gained his fire once again. Jeonghan grinned at him, “Not so high and mighty now are we?”

      “Eat ass,” Jihoon spat back angrily. Jeonghan laughed,

      “Ji you might want to consider your curses first otherwise I might just take up that opportunity.” Jihoon squinted up at the greatly amused man before understanding his point. He hit the taller as best he could in his embarrassment. Jeonghan just moved in closer. Jihoon couldn't help pushing his ass up against the hands resting on him.

       They squeezed playfully and Jihoon let out a small whimper. Jeonghan leaned down to give kisses to the younger's neck. His breath and words tingled against Jihoon's skin, “And to think someone was so pouty before.” Jihoon spoke in a voice that broke with each shiver down his spine,

       “I hate you, so much.” He moaned loudly, gripping Jeonghan's shoulders tightly as he felt teeth on his neck and a hand grazing his painful erection. Jeonghan hummed sarcastically. He had a hard time believing such a mean statement when he was allowing Jeonghan to touch him and control him. Something like that wasn't given lightly.

      Only the shared baby boys between them had seen such a chance, and that was only when they were desperate for sex and too sore to be on the usual receiving end.

      “Wow, you're so wet, are you going to able to hold up little one?” Jihoon growled, speaking angrily even though he was bucking into the hand touching him.

    “If you ever call me little one again I-I’ll rip you to pieces. And it’s not my fault I- fuck- really liked the boys’ video.” Jeonghan nodded. To think the smaller was still so fiery when he was shaking from Jeonghan charmed him. He pressed harder as he replied calmly. The whimper Jihoon let out was heavenly.

    “That’s fair, but you know it would have been fine if you started touching yourself while we both watched it. I would have understood,” Jihoon grimaced at the idea. Jeonghan pulled down his shorts slightly as he came back with spite,

     ”No way in hell am I doing that. You can keep you and your dirty eyes off me.” He gasped and scratched into Jeonghan’s shoulders spastically when Jeonghan twisted his hand quickly. Jeonghan wasn’t leaning down to his height anymore and something about that small feeling it created made Jihoon even weaker. Jeonghan spoke sarcastically as he cruelly moved his hand,

“Oh, so I can jack you off and fuck you, but I can’t see you masturbate.” Jihoon nodded. Jeonghan huffed, and kissed the smaller. It was rough and dirty, Jeonghan’s irritation with the younger clearly showing. Jihoon’s knuckles were white with his grip on the elder’s shoulders. He looked so small and innocent as Jeonghan tightly gripped his jaw and ordered him to get his clothes off _now._ Jeonghan smiled as he sat back on the bed and watched Jihoon slip off his shorts the rest of the way and tug off his sweater. He quickly came over when Jeonghan waved him over. He giggled as he kissed the younger’s ribs,

“So you behave now? It’s cute to see you all submissive and with that bashful with that little look on your face.” Jihoon gaped his mouth. He opened and closed it slowly. Whatever Jeonghan was doing it was ruining his whole mystique. He hadn’t ever completely run out of shitty responses.

 

All he could do was gape and pout at his dom. Jeonghan massaged into the younger’s lithe hips as he stared up at him in admiration. “Such a sweet baby when you want to be. Can daddy please fuck you like the bratty little cutie you are?” That shouldn’t have affected him the way it did. He shouldn’t have felt so red and shyly rubbed at his face. Though, Jeonghan did chuckle and pull him down to sit in his lap, so there was at least an upside. The shy boy tried to ignore how the fabric of Jeonghan’s pants felt against his bare bottom, against his straining cock. He refused to move his hands as Jeonghan groped his thighs and ass. He squeaked  and arched his back oh so slightly as he felt a finger graze past his hole.

        Now he understood why the boys liked them both. Jihoon worked fast, but he worked hard. He did foreplay, but not like this. This was some kind of soft torture. He wanted more, he wanted more and more until there was nothing left to give but he couldn’t ask that of Jeonghan. No, he would tease him for the rest of his life. He would be the type to hold him to every word he said.

       “Fuck me,” he groaned out, grinding into anything that touched him, painfully hard. He wouldn't beg, he wouldn't beg, he wouldn't-

        “What do you say?”

         _“Please.” Fuck!_

 

        Jeonghan smiled cruelly, shifting around him to spin the camera around for a clearer view. He smiled, looking at the screen.

    “So pretty, all hot and whiny, grinding down into daddy.” If he didn’t stop, Jeonghan wasn’t going to live to see the boys’ responses to this video. Jihoon let out a huff. He glared down at Jeonghan, who was just happy to see the smaller’s face again, as he ground his hips as hard as possible.

      “Yoon, _fuck_ , Yoon, _please._ ” The other jerked his hips, and Jihoon moaned, quickly covering his mouth with a flushed expression.

       Jeonghan removed his hands from the other, and Jihoon whined and grinded into him. “Calm down,” he hummed softly, seemingly uncaring. Jihoon was too turned on to have shame, peering down at the other. He whimpered, biting his lip.

       “Maybe instead of trying to go up,” he said, smiling smugly. “You should try going down.”

       Jihoon froze, shoulders trembling in glee. Would Jeonghan touch him if he was, dare he say, _good?_

      Jihoon pressed his hands against Jeonghan’s thighs, slowly pushing them apart as he slunk down to his knees. Jeonghan hadn't thought the boy would give in so easily, and almost smiled.

       “What a good boy. I didn't think you would be so easy to submit to Daddy.” Jeonghan smirked, gripping his fingers tightly into Jihoon’s hair. The submissive gasped as his head was yanked back experimentally. He tugged at the grey sweats Jeonghan wore, something that did a number on the younger. Especially when he wore them like this, low on his hips and with nothing covering the rest of his lithe frame. He was held back by his own hair, the tight grip keeping him from getting any closer.

      “Are you going to be a good boy now for daddy?” Jihoon nodded the best he could. He would beg with tears in his eyes at this point if it meant Jeonghan would just fuck the shit out of him already.

      “Use big boy words for Daddy, babyboy.” He yanked harder on the hair in his hands, and Jihoon whimpered.

      “Y-Yes, Daddy. I’ll be the best boy.”

      “What a good slut,” he said with a smirk across his lips. Jihoon whimpered harder, rubbing his head against where he could touch.

 

        The man loosened the grip, allowing Jihoon to desperately reach for his waistband and cock. He shuddered out a breath at Jihoon's fingers. The way they faintly traced. He was getting his own revenge. Jeonghan groaned at the small licks. He stared down at the younger with eyes that were barely open as his soft cheek rubbed up against his cock.

        “Can I daddy?” Jeonghan rolled his head back with a groan. Goddamn could Jihoon be cute. He always had been. One of the first things he said to finding out he was a daddy was that he seemed awfully cute and small to be a daddy. But this, this took the cake

        “Fuck, yes Jihoon go ahead little one,” Jeonghan rubbed the younger's other cheek even though he pouted at the nickname. Jeonghan choked on his air as Jihoon swiftly moved his head down. He tried to stutter out that it wasn't needed but Jihoon brought his nose right down against his chest before he could get it out. Jihoon looked so submissive on his knees, bobbing his head up and down on the other's cock with exuberance. His eyes looked up at Jeonghan, dark bulbs staring at the other through dark lashes.

 

      Jeonghan may have been topping, but Jihoon had him under his control. Jeonghan gripped the other's hair, biting his lip hard enough to where he could taste the rustic flavor of blood.

       “Fuck, Little boy, Daddy might-” he stuttered on his words as a well-placed flick of his tongue made him break. “Might have to hold you down and fuck that attitude out of you so you're like this more. Would you like that, sweetheart?”

        Jihoon refused to detach from Jeonghan, only giving a moan through his lips, causing a vibration to radiate from his lips to his cock, and Jeonghan let out a sharp moan before covering his mouth. Jihoon whimpered, realizing the affect of his noises.

        Jeonghan groaned, and pulled him away. Jihoon whimpered at the loss of the object, but was quickly satisfied when he yanked him up by his hair and pulled him onto his thighs, cock rubbing against him as Han kissed at his shoulders.

        Jihoon shimmied his hips, whining as he pushed his ass as against him as he could. “Daddy,” he whimpered, not quite a little, but not quite in his regular mindset.

       “Yes, baby?” He whispered, biting against the other’s neck. Jihoon shivered with each movement.

       “Can… can you please…”

        “Use your big boy words,” he spoke, trying to be firm. Jihoon shyly covered his face whining. He shook his head gently. Jeonghan rubbed encouraging circles in his hips.

        “Come on little one. Say it,” Jihoon whined again before mumbling out. Jeonghan released his neck to listen intently.

      “Fuck me . . . please . . .” Jeonghan hummed pleasantly. Nothing made him happier than a baby using their manners.

      “Alright little one, but only if you promise to let Daddy hear your cute little noises, babyboy.”

       “ _Daddy_ .” Jihoon whimpered as Jeonghan bit against a soft spot on his neck. He seemed to have a pattern now. _Bite, suck, lick. Bite, suck, lick._ Jihoon swore that his neck was covered in dark bruises that weren’t going to be easily explained away.

       “Good boy, you want Daddy to fuck you right here on my dick, baby?’

        “Yes, yes, please, Daddy.”

        Jeonghan let out a small groan as he scooted down the bed until he hit the end of the bed, sturdy enough to support both of their bodies rather than Jeonghan fucking him off the bed. And _not_ in a sexy way.

        The headboard creaked, and Jeonghan was contemplating moving again. He took one glance at the whining, flushed, boy and sighed. “What are you going to do, Little one?”

        Woozi buffered, the gears in his mind stopping. Jeonghan could feel his body shaking. He was desperate, horny as hell, and he would be damned if he would be stopped now. “Daddy wants me to moan.”

        “For who?”

        “For Daddy and the babies.”

 

         _That’s right,_ Jeonghan realized. He had forgotten about the laptop sitting on the opposite bed. The boys were going to see their other daddy completely dominated. He smirked.

       “Good boy,” he hummed, looking over at the laptop with a smug grin. He looked back to the younger before reaching his hand down and teasing at his hole. He could feel the younger’s toes curl up as he did. Before he could get a single word out, Jihoon interrupted him,

       “In my backpack. The front small pocket.” Jeonghan raised a brow curiously. He did as directed and, tangled up in cords, found a familiar slim bottle. He chuckled as he poured it over his hand and moved his hand back down down to Jihoon's ass.

        “Wanna explain why you packed this?” Jihoon only looked at him through one eye. He was more focused on fucking himself back on Jeonghan's fingers than proper responses.

        “I have n-needs, Yoon. You shouldn't-fucking hell-mock anyone on how they masturbate, Jesus, _please,_ ” he whimpered, toes curling as he let out an airy breath.

      “Mm, maybe,” Yoon Jeonghan was a tease, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the facade. He was desperately turned on, and wanted to fuck the shit out of Jihoon with the way his eyes stared at him pitifully.

         “Are you a slut for me, Jihoon?”

         “ _No,”_ He spat, surprising Jeonghan completely. He didn't expect his boy to still have any disobedience in him. He wouldn't be so low. _Yet._

       “Alright,” Jeonghan said, moving to get up for more lube

         “No! I-I mean, no. Daddy, no. I’m your slut, Daddy. Please fuck me. Please.” He begged, and Jeonghan spread the lube down his cock, twitching at the stimulation.

        “I will little one, but I better not hear another outburst like that. I get tired of so much attitude.” Jihoon eagerly moved now. He knew he was getting what he wanted, he just needed it to come faster. He pleaded quickly, pressing himself close,

        “Yes, yes, _yes_. I'll be good from now on I'll be the best. I-”

 

        It would have been considered a squeal more than a moan, but whatever it was, it interrupted Jihoon quickly. He didn't cover his mouth anymore either. He simply hung his head as squeaked and let his hips sink. Jeonghan took an odd pleasure in how the smaller’s hips fit near perfectly in his hands. He rocked them together slowly. Jihoon clinged onto him, desperately scratching his back and asking for more. Jeonghan refused to move faster than his pace. He was ruthless, but he didn't want him to be hurting. Jihoon protested regardless.

        When Jeonghan still restrained himself, the younger began moving them faster himself. He swiftly brought his hips up and down. He gasped at the sharp sting of Jeonghan’s hand to his ass. Even with his head hung down, he could feel the eyes glaring at him. He cried out loudly as Jeonghan suddenly thrusted his hips hard and quick. He scrabbled for something to grab as he bounced on his lap quickly.

    “I don’t remember saying you could move by yourself little brat,” Jeonghan scolded calmly. His voice only wavered because of the movement of his hips. His nails were digging into Jihoon’s ass painfully. Even so, Jihoon still ended up pushing against Jeonghan. He still pressed his ass down into Jeonghan’s own hips and the hands holding him. He liked the sting it was leaving on his skin. Jeonghan slowed down so he was steady enough to grab at Jihoon’s jaw.

 

       The younger gulped at the vicious eyes he was met with. He didn’t even try to fake off the whimper, and pressed into the elder’s crotch. He caved at being stared at so harshly. Normally, he would have returned with just as an angry of an expression but right now, those harsh eyes were too dominant for him to handle. Jeonghan had him absolutely whipped.

    “I-I’m sorry…” Jeonghan scoffed. He wasn’t going to let up. Jihoon was just going to have to accept the harsh thrusts hitting him one after another. He was going to have to accept the roughness as a punishment for his bad behavior. He realized bitterly that the longer this went on the more he sounded like one of the littles. Jihoon whimpered as his jaw was roughly moved around. Jeonghan was still clearly irritated with him.

    “Do I have to stop? Do I have to just make you sit on the other bed and take care of yourself? Is that how I get you to behave? Do you want the babies to see how bad you are and think it’s okay to treat their daddies as bratty as you treat me?” No way in _hell_ was Jihoon going to let that happen. He did not act so little and get so painfully turned on just to have to take care of himself. This wouldn’t slide. He viciously shook his head and looked at Jeonghan with the most pitiful puppy dog eyes he owned.

    “Please no. Don’t stop. I’ll behave. I’m sorry daddy, I’m sorry,” Jeonghan softened up a little. His hips slowed from their cruel pace and his eyes seemed much less sharp. He smiled as he ran a thumb over his pouting lips.

    “That’s more like it, little brat. But I shouldn't have to give you more than one warning. You said you’d be a good boy, and Daddy still had to be hard on you. Daddy doesn’t like little boys who don’t live up to their words.”

       “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he whined, gripping at Jeonghan’s chest. He held still, biting his lip as Jeonghan pushed his cock into him continuously. Jihoon whined slightly, but remained as still as he could, a few swishes of his hips permitted by Jeonghan.

 

       “Daddy,” The boy inquired in a breathy voice. “Daddy can I touch myself?”

        The small voice made Jeonghan weak in his gut, pressure in his cock and stomach. He wanted release just as bad as Jihoon, and if Jihoon had been topping he would have been ready to beg, too.

       “No,” Jeonghan choked out. “No, Little one, you may not. Such a good little boy, asking for permission, but you're letting Daddy do all the work today.”

        “Yes, Daddy,” he whimpered, and Jeonghan released a hand from Jihoon’s hip to graze lightly across his cock. The boy seemed microscopically pleased, whining slightly behind each moan. Jeonghan grazed, occasionally sending a small squeeze across his dick, and Jihoon would let out a moan, and nearly rock his hips.

 

       Jeonghan was bordering on an orgasm, he was in that numb, pleasant, stage before the hot and cold pulsing wetness and twitching, sensitive, hips.

        “Please, Daddy, please,” he begged, and Jihoon whimpered harder as his ass was fucked hard. Jeonghan's ruthless cock filled him up before pulling out. The pressure of his dick, combined with the pressure of Jeonghan's hand had him a mess of overstimulation.

        He threw his head out and let out a howl of a moan, loud and whiny. Jeonghan smirked, but could feel himself wanting to finish.

       Jihoon squeezed his thighs together, causing Jeonghan to gasp slightly, his mouth gaping ever-so-slightly. “Daddy,” he moaned as Jeonghan forcefully thrusted into him.

        “Daddy please,” Jihoon leaned in, his mouth finding the other's and dotting him in open-mouthed kisses. Jeonghan accepted each one, allowing the boy to move minimally. Jeonghan was done playing. He was aching to cum, and he could tell by the desperate moans that the other was too.

       “Would you like to finish, Little one?”

        Jihoon whined, shaking his hips in agreement as he chanted out “yes” over and over.

 

        Jeonghan felt the feeling in his throat as his fucked up into the pile of Little on top of him. Jihoon fucked back down into him, bunching his face up in pleasure as he bounced his cute little ass up and down his Daddy's dick.

       He shimmied his hips _just right_ , and Jeonghan was gone. His body spasmed against the bed, Jihoon squirming on top of him as a white streak pumped from him onto his Daddy's stomach.

        Jeonghan waited a moment before pulling out, the Little leaning in against Jeonghan as his cock slipped out. Jihoon let out a whimper, both breathing harshly. Surprisingly enough, it was the smaller who prompted him for a heavy, tongue-layered kiss.

        Jeonghan felt his afterglow in his entire body, not yet setting in as soreness. Jihoon shifted off of him slightly, wobbling through the foot-wide gap between beds and staring at the laptop camera with a yawn. He clicked the recording, turning it off and sending it before crawling into bed with Jeonghan.

        He wrapped his arms around him, letting out a sleepy squeak as Jeonghan scooped him up and cuddled him.

        “Thank you, Daddy,” he said with a contented sigh, wrapping himself up in the comforter. He looked adorable, face flushed and eyes sleepy. Jeonghan could feel the stickiness against his ribs, but decided against getting up. His big baby was too cute to disturb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Littles:*opens video*  
> "Don't fucking touch me"  
> Littles:*s c r e e c h i n g*


End file.
